


A Mending Wound

by hiimaprofessionalfangirl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Gen, Light Angst, Ngl every fan work in this fandom is canon divergence cause it changes every day, Post-Exile, SBI are family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fanon > canon, fuck techno n phil I will die in peace with my fd fanon, implications of abuse, talk of malnutrition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimaprofessionalfangirl/pseuds/hiimaprofessionalfangirl
Summary: In which Phil discovers his son is not dead but is broken enough to be.(I wrote this back in December which is why it has 0 canon relevance)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 349
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	A Mending Wound

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, not about the ccs, but their characters.
> 
> Also vague implications of abuse and physical harm on a kid.
> 
> Been righting this boy on and off since the 16th (of December lol) and I couldn’t come up with anything else to add to it so this is it for now. Hope you enjoy some SBI healing fluff/light angst

After a few weeks Phil is finally let off house arrest, thanks to lots of prodding from Ranboo and the primary focus of the cabinet being on the festival. The first thing he does is pack his bags for a trip to Techno’s. He’s frantic, hoping his eldest is ok and that he can maybe give some insight on what the hell happened to Tommy.

As far as Tubbo and the whole of L’manburg are concerned, Tommy’s dead. 

Tubbo was shaking as he told Phil what he had found, a tower reaching the clouds, rubble where there were buildings. Phil stood rooted to the spot, fracturing at the thought of his boy and a tower that reached above the clouds and only one way down. Phil sat in his grief for a few days before he started to think that Tommy just might not be dead. 

The clues were what little he could discern from his balcony, the way Ranboo seemed to get extremely nervous when Tommy’s funeral preparations were mentioned. How Dream didn’t seem as smug as he would be if Tommy was actually dead ( _what kind of person wanted a child dead that badly-_ ). And how badly Phil was hoping Tommy found his brother out on the ice.

Those two days of believing Tommy was dead where the most painful days of Phil’s life. His boy, the boy he found screaming and fighting off a zombie with his bare hands, was gone. Tommy had been a fighter from the get-go, snarling and screaming as Phil dragged him to safety. Even then, covered in dirt and half alive, Tommy was prideful and righteous. It hurt more than Wilburs death, cause at least then he had gotten to say some twisted goodbye. Phil had been so caught up with helping Techno that he had neglected to check on his exiled boy more than once. 

_ I’ve been a miserable excuse for a father  _

It flashes through his head as he travels. It makes him grit his teeth and push himself a little harder to make it to Techno. The logical rational part of his brain tells him that Tommy’s dead. There’s no way he survived that high of a drop. The part of him that took in the screaming and half dead boy and wanted so desperately to fix everything he had broken between them says Tommy is alive. The part of him that wanted to be the father he’s realizing he barely was to Tommy is hoping a miracle happened. That Tommy’s will was stronger than Dreams. 

In his house arrest Phil had had lots of time for introspection and realizations. One of them was that he was a shit father. 

If anyone asked Phil he would say he had three sons, but he really only raised one. Wilbur had raised Tommy for far longer than Phil had. 

Phil thinks about the day Tommy left. 

There had been a particularly nasty fight between the three boys, and Phil had taken Technos side. Tommy had gone quiet at that. 

“Of course you’re on his side. Sometimes I wonder if you have three sons or one.” 

Phil, Techno and Wilbur had gone rigidly silent at that. Tommy just looked at Phil, with an exhaustion that didn’t suit his young body, and went to his room. The three had quietly dispersed to their respective rooms. 

The next morning Tommy’s bed was empty. Not even a note. 

Wilbur went into hysterics when it happened. His beloved little brother was god knows where and he could do nothing to help him. 

Wilbur hadn’t spoken to Phil for 3 weeks. 

Even after that he only spoke to Phil when necessary, spending most of his time in the village with his guitar. 

Techno had left not long after Tommy did, he had been home visiting when it happened. He told Phil he needed to sate the voices demand for blood before he hurt one of them. It was left unspoken that he would try his hardest to find his baby brother. Phil knows Techno and Wilbur spoke before he left, but he doesn’t know what was said. 

Half a year after Tommy disappeared into the night, Wilbur got a letter. It was the largest he had smiled since Tommy had left. He didn’t tell Phil anything about what was in the letter, only that he was headed to a place called Dream SMP, and he’d maybe write. 

Phil only got one letter, and it wasn’t from Wilbur. 

It had been from Tommy.

He had begged for help, said he was terrified of Wilbur. Briefly explained the story of what had happened since Wilbur showed up. Said how scared he was of both his brothers. 

Phil had only taken a few hours to pack. 

The first time he saw his son in over a year he was madly raving. 

Phil killed his son. 

He remembers seeing Tommy across the crater, with shiny eyes and a horror filled expression. The first time he’d seen him in two years. 

Then everything went to shit and Phil was too much of a fucking coward to talk to his youngest. 

He helps Techno retire because he knows how to help him. Techno is easy to care for, him and Phil click, they always have.

Phil builds a house in L’manberg because it meant something to two of his boys so it means something to him. He talks to the shade of his son and does his best to learn about what happened there. 

Tommy never talks to him. 

But Tubbo does. 

He’s a good kid, a kid who probably shouldn’t be president, but a good kid. He’s also Tommy’s best friend. 

Through Tubbo Phil starts to learn about the past two years of Tommy’s life. 

His learning is cut off when Tommy is exiled (for the second time, the first by a tyrant and the second by his favorite person in the world) 

After that Tubbo doesn’t like to talk about Tommy. 

The only time he does is when telling the others what he found, and that a funeral is in order. 

Phil thinks Tubbo is a good kid, he just has too many people around him who aren’t as good as he is nor as gentle or kind or as desperate for peace.

Phil desperately hopes he’ll be able to properly learn about Tommy’s past two years from him and not someone else.

Phil reaches Technos house in the middle of the night after two days of traveling. 

He holds his breath as he knocks on the door, praying to gods that have forsaken him that two sons answer. 

When the door is pulled open and only Techno is visible, Phil’s heart stutters in his chest. But when Techno gives him a tired smirk, he is put at ease.

“I knew you’d get out of house arrest sooner rather than later. Come in, I was wonderin when you’d turn up.”

_ I. _

That one word makes Phil’s heart freeze. 

He decides to ask Techno tomorrow when he isn’t freezing, exhausted, and quite frankly not in his right mind. His thoughts of a nice warm bed are cut off by the sound of gentle footsteps approaching the two. 

“Techno? Who’s it” a familiar voice slurs.

Tommy is stood on shaky legs in front of Phil and Techno, he looks half dead and like he’ll collapse any minute.

After a moment of panicked silence, Tommy’s legs begin to shake and Techno rushes to him as he collapses into his arms. 

Techno gently carries Tommy up the stairs, and Phil hears a door creak open.

When Techno comes down he looks worn but a small smile graces his features.

Phil’s been stood shell-shocked in the doorway for the few minutes it had taken Techno to settle Tommy into his bed. 

_ Tommy is alive.  _

It rings through his head, making him giddy with relief. The only thing stopping a dopey smile from worming it’s way onto his face is the state of Tommy.

His cheeks were hollowed out and his eyes sunken in in a way that reeked of weeks, possibly months of malnutrition. The last time Phil had seen Tommy he hadn’t had a chance to give him a solid once over, but he swears there are new scars since then. Tommy’s cheeks were flushed with what Phil could only guess was fever from his sluggish state. The thing that worried Phil the most was that despite his sluggish fever-induced haze, Tommy’s eyes were full of fear, he looked haunted.

Techno lets out a sigh bringing Phil back to the present. He gestures to the kitchen table.

“Sit, I’ll explain everything I know.”

So Phil does. 

And he waits. 

Techno sighs again, exhaustion leaking into his voice.

“I found him half dead in a hole under my basement on the 16th.”

Phil’s eyes widen and he stifles a gasp.

_ It’s been two weeks and he still looks that bad?  _

Phil didn’t think he could handle the thought of how Tommy must have looked two weeks ago, how he must have been.

Phil swallows and looks at Techno expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

Techno grimaces as he continues to speak,

“I found him unconscious and feverish in a hole. He was clearly sick and malnourished and-“ 

Techno cuts himself off, a haunted expression finding its way onto his face. Clearly Tommy’s state was something bad enough to scar even the blood god. Techno gently shakes his head and clears his throat before continuing.

“I-I managed to give him a bit of a health pot after I initially got him upstairs. It took about two days before he woke up. It was only a few minutes, but I was able to get some water and a little bit of broth in him. It went on like that for a few days, me feedin him when he had short bouts of consciousness. Eventually he was coherent enough to talk.”

At this Techno closes his eyes and takes a deep inhale, steadying himself for the next words to exit his mouth.

“The first thing-“

Techno cuts himself off with a breathy, clearly forced laugh.

“The first thing he said Phil,”

A pause, Techno looking up to meet Phil’s eyes. 

“He asked me if I was gonna kill him.”

Phil’s face drops completely at this. 

_ Who made his boy this ready to die. _

“Phil, he-he sounded so tired and, and resigned. Like he thought I was gonna kill him and that he was okay with it. Like he had accepted death already.” 

Technos voice shakes as he talks, the disbelief at what he’s saying clear in his voice. He then takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, breathes out, opens his eyes to look at Phil, and in a voice far gentler than one would think the blood god capable of, asks him if he’s okay to continue. Phil takes a moment to collect himself and lets Techno continue.

He tells Phil of the last two weeks trying to nurse Tommy back to health, how once Tommy was regularly coherent the two had an unspoken truce. Tommy had been up and walking for a couple days since his fever had broken, only for it to return full force after Tommy had tried to run one night and Techno found him passed out in the snow a few hours later. He was on the mend though. Techno finally told Phil the most worrying part of it all.

“He’s got serious PTSD. Someone hurt him, and badly. He has nightmares where he’ll shout names, the only ones I’ve caught so far are Dreams and,”

Techno pauses and looks directly into Phil’s eyes as if he knows how much this will shatter his father. 

“And Wilburs.”

Phil’s eyes go wide at this and his breath catches in his throat. Sure Wilbur had been insane in the end but surely he hadn’t- he couldn’t have hurt Tommy, at least not that badly. Wilbur had practically raised Tommy. The two had adored each other. Phil couldn’t reconcile the two thoughts in his head. 

As if sensing his fathers distress and confusion, Techno speaks. 

“He definitely hurt Tommy. I don’t entirely know how, but-but I have a really good idea of how. He’s refused to tell me what the nightmares are about or why he says the names he says, he just clutches onto me, silently cryin until he falls asleep again.”

Technos voice goes soft at the end, laced with hurt and Phil doesn’t want to know how many times Technos held his crying brother after a nightmare he knows nothing about. 

“I-I haven’t asked him about what’s happened. He hasn’t been well enough to tell me about what happened in exile with Dream or before that or any of it.”

Phil’s head snaps up at the mention of Dream, eyes narrowing.

“Dream definitely had a lot to do with this.”

Techno sighs and nods.

“Unfortunately I don’t know how long it will be until we can find out the full extent of it all.”

Techno lets loose a breathy chuckle, before continuing,

“I have no idea where we go from here, I was plannin on some revenge after the 16th but I’ve been so caught up in carin for Tommy, that I haven’t really had time to figure out what I’m gonna do.”

This is something Phil can answer, he reaches a hand across the table and places it on his sons arm, a soft smile appearing on his face as he speaks.

“We take our time and do our best to help Tommy heal.”

Techno gives Phil a slow nod, a soft smile appearing on his own face. 

And that’s what they do.

The next morning they explain to Tommy that Phil’s gonna be with them from now on, and the boys eyes light up with just a hint of his former self. 

As Tommy continues to heal Techno and Phil get to work, an unspoken agreement between them that once they find out who hurt Tommy, they’re gonna burn them to the ground. 

Phil builds an extension onto the house and Tommy’s fever finally breaks.

Two more nightmares happen and both times Dreams name is the one on the tip of the blond boys tongue. 

After a week and a half Tommy can stand on his own and eat a full meal without throwing up. 

He starts to become less scared of them, there isn’t anxiety laced in his every movement, but he still doesn’t entirely trust them.

Then after several days of peace, Tommy has a horrible nightmare, one that leaves him clinging to Phil and Techno like they’re lifelines and he’s drowning.

Making eye contact over the sobbing boy, the two silently agree that it’s time to ask about what happened. 

The next morning, before Tommy wakes, Phil and Techno sit at that kitchen table again and try to make a plan for how to get a traumatized teenager to tell them what happened to him. 

They decide to try simply asking him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I was never able to come up with the motivation to finish this :/ didn’t really like the thing I made up for the way Tommy left cause I wholeheartedly love Fundy n Wilbur father/son relationships and it doesn’t work for this fics timeline, oh well.
> 
> Might add another chapter if it’s in suuuper high demand/if I’m able to write it. Don’t expect a second chapter though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Also Imma be posting two doomsday fics I just managed to edit, within the next few days so look out for those :D


End file.
